The Doorman
by On-These-Wings
Summary: Newly graduate Zero Kiryu gets a tedious mission from the Hunter Association. He's to keep a close eye on Kaname Kuran and prevent a plotted assassination. It'll be hard for Zero to separate work and pleasure as he's had a crush on Kaname for years now.
1. Chapter 1

There's not too many pre-reading notes… it's all explained in the chapter I think.

Any how so this is my new series… I don't think it'll be too long… but well I do have a penchant for long stories. We'll just see where it takes me!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Fresh Start**

The evening air was filled with shouts and screams as students talked to each other. People were taking photos and exchanging numbers. It was graduation day at Cross Academy. Zero leaned on a tree and watched everyone. No one had come to talk to the severe prefect. He was okay with that. He could watch Kaname from here.

It had been years since he felt hate when looking upon the Pureblood. They had been through a lot together. They had killed Shizuka and Rido together. Kaname had given Zero blood, the Hunter was sure it was simply because Yukki had asked him too.

Crossing his arms Zero continued to stare at the handsome Pureblood and sulk as a hoard of Day Class girls were fawning over him.

"You could talk to him." Yukki said as she walked up to Zero.

"To what end?"

"I don't know." Yukki tossed her long hair over her shoulder. She had awoken as the Pureblood princess last year after an accident when she nearly died, it had been the only way to save her. Sometimes Zero missed her annoying comments during class.

"Are you and him off to get married?"

Yukki laughed . "God no. I'm not his type at all."

"What is his type?"

"I can't say." Yukki grinned. "I might still have his kids just to care on the bloodline and all that bullshit. But I have my eye on someone else and I think Kaname does too."

"Lucky them." Zero huffed.

"Zero you're so stubborn. You two haven't fought for real in ages. I think you and Kaname would be great friends."

"I can't. I shouldn't even be friends with you."

"Have you been listening to Aidou? If you say it's because you're a D then that would be true if it weren't for the fact that you're also second in line for being Head of the Hunter Association."

"Hunter achievements don't mean shit to you blood suckers." Zero smiled the insult.

"Well, at least we won't be separated. I'll be in the area working. And Kaname is taking a position at the Association. We should all still hang out."

"I'll hang out with you but I doubt Kaname would enjoy that."

"He would." Yukki took Zero's hand. "Just give him a chance."

"Can't." Zero shook his head. He looked down at the girl he used to consider a sister. "You and him would make a beautiful couple."

"So would you two."

"I'll dream about it." Zero smiled sadly. "I was actually just about to leave. You're the only one I wanted to say goody-bye too."

"What about Kaname?" Yukki asked with a tinge of desperation.

Zero looked back to where the handsome Pureblood stood. "He looks busy with his fan club. It's not good-bye anyway. I'll probably see him Monday at work."

"Fine. I'll pass on your regards." Yukki smiled.

"Thank you." Zero leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Take care. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Zero." Yukki watched the Hunter leave.

She couldn't help but think that Zero was being awfully blind.

"Where is Zero off to?" Yukki turned to Takuma who was hiding behind the tree.

"I don't know. Are you hiding?"

"I just need a breather."

"I can see. Onii-Sama has quite the fan club."

"He always has. It's a shame Zero didn't say goodbye."

"He's still being stubborn."

"I wonder if those two will ever stop being so blind."

"I doubt it. Now that we're out of school I can't force them to hang out that much. My life has just gotten so much harder!" Yuuki stamped her foot.

"Ichijo-Sempi!"

"I've been found. By Yuuki-Sama." Takuma bowed and turned away from te Pureblood princess as his fan club mauled him.

Yuuki walked off. It looked like she just might be able to drag her brother away soon. It had been nearly two hours that the classes had been mingling. Surely he needed to be rescued by now.

Zero hated mornings. He always had. Now he couldn't get out of waking up early. He had graduated Friday and here he was working Monday morning. Over the last two years he had slowly been trusted with higher class missions. Now that he was graduated and could go on full time missions Zero was sure he could finally get around to doing something fun.

Yagari had told Zero to be in his office at 8 o'clock sharp. So here the silverette was clutching his coffee and walking through the Hunter association and an obscene hour of the morning.

Kicking the door open Zero walked in. He noted Yagari behind his desk. Kaito Takamiya was sitting in a chair opposite the desk and a female Hunter sat in another chair.

"This is a surprise." Yagari smiled. "I figured you'd be at least fifteen minutes late."

"You owe me." Kaito grinned at his teacher.

"You said 8 o'clock and it's-" Zero looked at his watch. "Seven fifty nine. I think that counts." He slumped into the only vacant chair.

"Well since we're actually all on time, Zero I'd like to introduce you to Aiko."

The beautiful woman turned to Zero and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you Zero. Your name has been floating around the Association for ages now."

Zero put on a fake smile but said nothing else.

"Now I've called you all here as you will be on a joint mission. It won't be a labor intensive mission and you will still have the option to go on other ones. As it is this mission is surveillance till we know more about the threat. We have received this request from the new Vampire Council." Yagari pulled out papers. "They think it would be best to have Hunters and Vampires working together to promote coexistence. As I know you three are all fairly tolerant."

Kaito huffed.

"Zero will keep you in line." Yagari glared at Kaito. "You three are also the best at what you do."

"Who are we playing babysitter too?" Zero cut in.

"Kaname Kuran."

"Great." Zero took another sip of coffee.

"There have been recent threats against him and we are all keen to keep him safe. Things have been going smoothly since he eradicated the old council and instated the new. Now this mission will be menial work. We're going to start out with posting you all as the doormen to his apartment complex." Yagari handed them each a thick folder. "These are full of all the information you will need to know. The layout of building and his penthouse. There is also a list of his business schedule. You will each be getting a new one as soon as it is made available to us, which will be bi-weekly on Sunday and Wednesday. There are also contact numbers for you all. The most important will probably be his bodyguard, Siren."

"Are we also to follow him on his nights out and stalk his social dinners?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"If you can. I think that might be easiest for you Zero, since you and his fiancé are on close terms. She has always invited you to such things in the past."

"Great. So these two are just around to pick up the slack while I sleep. Fun." Zero started flipping through all the information. He was acting like an ass but he was secretly a little bit happy about this. Even if it did feel a bit stalkerish to be reading so many personal details of Kaname's.

"Pretty much. You'll be instrumental to this Zero." Kaito smiled over at his friend.

"When do we start?"

"Today actually. Kuran is obviously asleep now, but Aiko will take the first watch. It might be easier for you Zero if you rearrange your sleeping habits to coincide with Vampire habits."

"Oh yes. I just love messing my life up for the blood sucker."

"It means you won't have to be up in the morning." Yagari smiled.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Actually I like the sound of that. I'll do that."

Kaito laughed. "You're so easy to predict."

Zero had gone home to sleep the afternoon away. Then he had started to wade through the folder full of information on Kaname.

There were plenty of pictures to accompany it all and Zero did his best not to react to them. But he ended up staring at a photo of Kaname in a tuxedo for a half hour. Realizing what he was doing Zero tossed the picture away and leaned back on the couch.

He would have to be careful for this all. If he got the chance he would transfer off it. It was surely going to be too painful to watch the Pureblood go about his normal day. To see him and Yuuki together. To see everyone interact and fawn over the man.

Zero already felt the jealousy burning in his stomach. He had become aware of his true feelings for Kaname three years ago when the Pureblood had made sure there was enough blood in Shizuka to save Zero from insanity. From there the Pureblood had offered blood to Zero on numerous occasions and he had taken in simply to be near the handsome Pureblood for a few minutes.

When they had faced Rido together Zero had felt like an equal to the Pureblood. They had fought side by side and vanquished the deranged Pureblood together. There had been a moment when the battle had ended and Zero was sure they were going to kiss before the Chairman had broken the mood. That moment replayed in Zero's dreams often. He would dream that from then on Kaname had seen him as an equal and they had done more then kissed that day.

Running a hand through his hair Zero sigh. He picked up his phone. "Might as well get the jump on them all." He said as he punched out a text to Yuuki. There were still a few hours till Zero had to be at "work". And surely the girl would be up. It was breakfast time to Vampires.

_::How's life Post-Cross? Want to meet for coffee tonight?_

It didn't take her very long to respond.

_::Omg Zero! Yes! I know it's been two days but I miss you. Do you want to meet up at the café by the association in an hour?_

_::That works for me. See you then!_

Zero locked his screen and stood up. He didn't particularly want to see Yuuki but she would be a valuable ally in this. He'd never admit it to anyone but he was jealous of the youngest Kuran. She could hang on Kaname and cling to him as much as she wanted and it was acceptable. Not to mention they were engaged to be married.

Closing his eyes Zero bit back the emotion and stood. He had to get ready and head out soon if he was going to meet Yuuki. He had originally rented this apartment because it was close to Cross Academy and a good halfway to the Association on nights that he had late missions and didn't want to return to school. Or he had started spending weekends here the last year. If he was going to be Kaname's shadow he should probably get a flat closer to the Association and Kaname's place.

It was just one more thing to add to his list of things to do. Walking out into the complex's garage Zero mounted his bike and left toward the café. He'd rather be early then late for something like this.

"Yuuki why can't you just go on your own?" Kaname said as he tied his tie in the mirror.

"Because I want you there." Yuuki smiled sweetly. "It'll be our first time meeting outside of Cross. Just come along for a little bit."

"I'm only going because I have a meeting at the Association at ten. Otherwise I wouldn't bother."

"You would." Yuuki smiled. "Because it's Zero."

"It being Zero has nothing to do with it." Kaname snapped.

"Keep telling yourself that." Yuuki shrugged into her coat. "Come along Onii-Sama."

Kaname rolled his eyes at his sister and buttoned up his jacket.

They walked the three block to the café.

"Zero!" Yuuki squealed as she saw the silverette sitting in a booth by the window.

"Hey Yuuki." He stood and hugged the girl. His eyes landed on Kaname on the counter ordering. "Did you bring your brother?"

Yuuki looked over her shoulder. "I did. He's getting us coffee. He won't be staying for long since he has a meeting in an hourish at the Association."

"Great." Zero sat back down.

Yuuki slid in across from Zero and sat in the middle of the seat.

Kaname came over holding two lattes. Yuuki didn't budge.

"Sit with Zero." She said in a commanding voice. "I want to be able to see both your faces."

Zero glared and scooted closer to the window.

"So Zero. How has everything been since graduation?"

"It's been two days Yuuki."

"The questions remains on the table." Yuuki smiled.

"Fine. I've been trying to get missions, but ended up looking for a job. I'm thinking of moving closer to city centre."

"That's fun. What sort of work?" Yuuki sipped her mocha.

"Anything I can get honestly. My status as a Level D isn't winning me favours at the Association."

"That's a shame." Kaname said before he sipped his coffee.

"I actually found a job. I'll be working as a doorman. Not too far from here actually."

"No way! Oh my gosh please tell me it's at 114 Park Avenue!"

"How'd you know?" Zero feigned surprise.

"That's where we live! We'll see you everyday!" Yuuki reached out and took her brother's hand.

"Great." Zero rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the people passing by.

"Wonderful." Kaname said. He fixed his eyes on his sister.

"Isn't it. I knew they were looking for one." Yuuki smiled and leaned back to look at the two boys body language.

Zero was leaning against the window. His muscles were tight and he was doing his best to not invade Kaname's personal space. Kaname sat with his back straight and his arms on the table. They looked so uncomfortable.

"We've been settling in. I've moved in with Kaname, for now. Since he had this flat to being with I figured I'd hang out for a while till I found somewhere else to live." Yuuki said.

"That's nice. When's the wedding date?" Zero jabbed at the sore spot between them all.

"We're waiting a little longer till our lives settle into a pattern of sorts. Since it's only a political arrangement it should be easy enough." Kaname said.

"Don't make it sound like such a chore." Yuuki pouted.

"I'm just saying. Since you've got your lover stashed off somewhere." Kaname smiled.

"You should get one too!" Yuuki raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe I will." Kaname sigh. His eyes slid sideways to watch Zero's reaction.

The Hunter kept his features neutral.

"You too Zero." Yuuki continued to grin.

"Shut up Yuuki. You know my position on this." Zero locked eyes with the little brunette and warned her off.

She just stuck her tongue out at him.

Kaname looked at his watch. "I'm sorry I must be off." He stood. He locked eyes with Zero. "It was nice to see you Kiryu. And Yuuki, I'll see you later."

"I'll be seeing you around Kuran." Zero said with a small smile.

"Bye!" Yuuki waved her brother off.

Once the Pureblood was gone Yuuki got a serious expression on.

"So Zero. I gave you the perfect chance to grope my brother and you passed it up!"

"Did you see his body language. He was all stiff and stand offish. No way. I think you're barking up the wrong tree." Zero crossed his arms.

"Just give it a fucking try!" Yuuki said exasperatedly. She slumped forward onto the table. Zero had to snatch away her mocha to keep it from spilling.

"Stop being overly dramatic." Zero rolled his eyes.

"But you're seriously going to be our new doorman?"

"Yes. Don't remind me."

"You'll get to see him everyday and maybe you could start small and work up to asking him out."

"Maybe." Zero sigh. "Just stop trying to force it. I don't think Kaname enjoyed this coffee stunt."

"So. he'll have to deal with it. I'm so happy you're working in his building. Once I move out I think he might get lonely so I need you to keep him company." Yuuki sat back up.

"He's got all his Noble friends to do that."

"Not really. He's actually a very lonely person. You should be his friend. You're both stubborn and blind and you'd be perfect friends."

"Maybe I'll give it a shot." Zero shrugged.

"God Zero you're so damn hard to work with. I'm trying to get you in bed with my brother and you're dragging your damn feet!"

Zero turned his lavender eyes to Yuuki. "Just leave it. Your brother doesn't seems very obliging to the idea. So drop it."

"I can't."

"Try harder." Zero stood. "I've got to go. Bye Yuuki."

"Move in with Kaname."

Zero froze and turned back to the girl. "What?"

"Think about it. It would be so perfect. You'll be close to the Association and you just have to take the elevator to work every day. Kaname owns the building so I doubt he'll charge you rent. I'll talk to him."

"Don't." Zero's heart was racing. It would be perfect. But he knew how Yuuki worked. The more he resisted the more she would try for it.

"I'll just ask him."

"No. Don't you dare." Zero said in a threatening tone.

"Zero-Chan I can do what I want." Yuuki said as she stood.

"Whatever." Zero rolled his eyes and waved good-bye to the girl.

Yukki waited till Zero was gone before doing a little dance of joy. Things seemed to be working out perfectly. Just a few more prods and it would happen perfectly. Yuuki hadn't told Zero but she was the one who had approached the Association to guard her brother. He was a Pureblood yes but sometimes there were things that were out of his power and if the rumors were true then the assassin would be a Vampire and Kaname was always slower to react in such a situation. She would also be feeding Yagari the information he needed.

If she could just get Zero and Kaname to live together… An idea sparked in her head. She had to get home and get things started!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm so glad you all are liking it so far. So here's the second chapter! Cheers!

**The Doorman**

**Chapter 2** – Plotting

Kaname was looking over paperwork, like always, in his office at the Association when Yuuki walked in with two coffees. She kicked the door closed behind her.

"I thought you could use I pick me up right about now."

Kaname looked up at his sister and tried to smile

"Long day so far?"

"It always is. If it's not Hunter work it's company shit of council shit. I have a never ending pile of paperwork."

"So you're hiding at the Association today because you know want to be left alone? Or are you hoping to see Zero."

"He's not here today."

"A shame. So I have a proposition to make."

Kaname reached out and took the offered coffee. "I'm listening."

"So as you know I'm moving out soon. And Zero needs to move closer to the Association and his job as our doorman… so why not let him have my room or one of the guest rooms."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"You don't have to move out in the first place."

"I know but it'd be rude to parade my lover in front of you."

"I could care less Yuuki."

"Why not let Zero move in. you'll be lonely without me around."

"I'd rather not be murdered in my own house."

"He doesn't hate you and you know that. I rather think he likes you."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm frustrated enough as it is. I always have you there to keep me from making a fool of myself. I couldn't handle myself if it was just the two of us."

"Then maybe you should talk it out with him."

"He tolerates me as it is and that's solely thanks to you. He would not tolerate my affections." He sipped his coffee.

"I think you're wrong."

Kaname sigh and shook his head.

"Please onii-sama let him move in."

"No. That's final." Kaname picked up his pen and went back to his paperwork, ending the conversation.

Yuuki didn't leave right away. She watched her brother for a while longer before standing and walking out. Furious was an understatement. If Zero had moved in she could have the Association relax on their surveillance. Thanks to he brother's stubbornness her first plan had failed.

_Nothing to worry about. On to plan two!_ Yuuki thought to herself as she smirked.

The three Hunter's on the Kuran Case sat in a coffee shop. Since Kaname was in the Association Headquarters they weren't worried and they had a fourth non-Hunter covering the doorman duties. This fourth person was a friend of Aiko's who needed the spare work. They could call him when they needed a break and Kuran was accounted for.

"Okay so I just got word that the Kurans are both attending a Vampire party this weekend. It's by invite only and Vampire only." Kaito said pushing a fancy envelope toward Zero. "Sorry mate."

"That's what I'm for right?" Zero broke the seal and took out the thick cardstock that was the invite. "At least it's in the city. Isn't this one of Kuran's hotels?"

"You're sharp." Kaito smiled.

"Did you forget that I went to school with the blood sucker?"

"That must have been an experience." Aiko said. "I've heard about Cross. It also makes sense on why Yagari-San put you on this case."

"I'm assuming this is a black tie affair?"

"Yup. You'd better get yourself a tux. You'll be going to a lot of these."

"Fine by me." Zero smiled sarcastically. "My favourite way to spend a night. Surrounded by blood suckers."

"Your attitude isn't very positive toward Vampires despite going to Cross."

"No one should have a positive attitude toward them. Especially not a Pureblood." Kaito said fiercely.

"No need to bite my head off. I was just stating a fact." Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Well I've got to go. I need to change into uniform before going to be Kuran's doorman." Zero said downing the rest of his latte.

"See you tomorrow then." Aiko smiled sweetly at Zero.

The Ex-Human departed.

Kaito chuckled. "You're barking up the wrong tree."

"What do you mean?" Aiko looked down to hide her blush.

Kaito leaned in. "You're not his type."

"How would you know?"

"You've got too many extra bits." Kaito made a groping motion over his chest.

"What?"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "He's bent."

Aiko's eyes grew wide. "Oooh. Damn it. The cutest ones usually are. What is his type then?"

"Tall, pale, dark hair, handsome as fuck."

"Kaname Kuran?" Aiko raised an eyebrow.

Kaito scoffed. "Fucking Vampires."

"Well this job is perfect for him if that's the case. He gets to keep an eye on him and be close."

"I don't think it'll do him any good. It'll start ripping him up soon enough." Kaito sigh.

"I know how you feel about him. No one wants to see their little brother depressed." Aiko shrugged.

"Since Ichiru died I've been there for everything. We had issues when we were younger but we've been closer lately. After working at Cross for those two years we're just like brothers. And after… well I've missed the feeling to say the least." Kaito looked at the ceiling for a moment as he pushed away his brother's face in his mind's eye.

"Well you've got my word that I'll be keeping an eye on Zero as well. He's got potential to be one of the best Hunter's this generation. It's weird but I don't want his future ruined because he's lost his drive to hunt. We'll need someone strong like him soon enough."

"I know. But the worst part is he keeps so much to himself." Kaito shook his head. "He could be close to a breaking point and it's so damn hard to tell."

"Have you seen him break?"

Kaito's mind flashed to the night Ichiru had died. The night Zero had gained his true strength from his twin's blood. He could still see the tears on Zero's cheeks when he closed his eyes. The haunted look hadn't really left his eyes since that night.

"He holds it together so well. After everything that he's been through and still more shit gets heaped on his plate. I tried to talk Toga out of putting Zero on this case but he wouldn't hear it. I think it's too close to the heart for him."

Aiko hummed and nodded. "It does put him in a tight spot. I remember the Kiryu twins. I used to live close to them before Shizuka. Even though I'm older I used to play with them. They were the happiest family."

"Those were the happiest times of his life. Even Cross was tough."

"I know. It's weird but everyone at the Association has been keeping close tabs on him since he started Cross. There's the one camp who want him put down for what he is. And there's the other camp that wants to see how far they can push him with his extra abilities. And yet another where they just want to let him find a happy life where ever he chooses to lead it."

"There will always be haters. I… have done my best to put my hate aside so I can stand with Zero and support him. Sometimes it's tough. Like this fucking even Saturday. He's going solo, no backup, nothing. Even his cell will be off limits till Sunday." Kaito ran a hand through his hair. "That's fucked up."

"But safe for him."

"Yeah, but there's are going to be radical's there too. It's not just a coexistence party. Everyone is fair game to enter."

"I know." Aiko sigh. "He's brave. He accepted it without batting an eye."

"As I said he keeps his emotions closed."

"Is it true that he's close with Yuuki Kuran? Can't he ply her for information?"

"They were closer before he accident and subsequent waking. But they still talk. He's been in touch with her. They all met for coffee the other day. He's clever." Kaito smiled. "Less then 48 hours after getting this assignment and he's playing every advantage he has."

"Sometimes I envy him. He has such extraordinary powers. And he's so strong. It's probably why he's not scared of anything."

"He still gets scared."

"Of what?"

"Fucked if I know. No one's fearless." Kaito looked out the front window. "He's a fucking mystery sometimes and other times he's just a lonely little boy."

"I heard he's looking for a new flat."

"Yup." Kaito looked back to Aiko. "If I didn't have my girlfriend living with me I'd have him in."

"Do you think he'd move in with me? I've got a spare room. It's usually my brother's when he's in town, but that's rare." Aiko bit her lip. "It's only eight blocks from the Association and less then a ten minute walk from Kuran's building."

"It's worth passing by him. It's not like he's poor or anything. He's got enough money to get a penthouse if he was in the mind too. But he likes the simple things."

"He does wear nice clothes."

"Does he?"

"It's all designer."

Kaito made a face and shrugged. "Who knew he was such a label snob."

Aiko laughed.

Kaito finished his coffee. "Well I've got to be off. Date night and all that. I just wanted to meet with you guys."

"For sure." Aiko stood. She had finished her mocha ages ago. "I'll talk to Zero when I see him in the morning."

"Good. Well have a nice night." Kaito smiled before leaving the coffee shop.

It was a warm evening which made for a nice walk home. Most Hunters that worked locally or held high ranking jobs at the Association lived in the city centre. Once Zero moved closer it would make for better drinking nights. Kaito smiled. There was just something about Zero that made him want to make the silverette smile. Everyone knew Zero's story, nothing was private at the Association. It was like a giant family, for the most part.

Shoving his hands in his pockets Kaito walked a little faster. He always enjoyed date nights. Tonight Lyra was cooking for him and they were going to the movies later. They had been going out for five years now and living together for two. It would be time to get married soon, after this mission with Kuran was over might be the perfect time. The Hunter smiled to himself. Now he just had to make sure Zero found someone.

Zero straightened his hat. He looked stupid and there was way too much starch in his jacket. But he would have to get used to it. This was his job for the next, god knew how many months. It was nearly midnight now and he hadn't had to open the door in an hour now. So he pulled out his iPad and pulled up documents that needed reviewing. If he was going to be up all night he might as well get a start on material he needed to know.

Plus he wanted to pull information from the Association's digital archives on the Vampires that would be attending the party Saturday. He knew it was going to be a snake pit but he wanted a heads up of how careful he had to be. If it was bad maybe he'd ask Yuuki a favour and see if she could spare some blood to up his blood status for the night.

It was just before three when there was a tap at the glass and Zero looked up. His heart stuttered.

He opened the door with a smile. "Good morning Kuran-Sama."

"Hello Zero. It's nice to see you, normally I let myself in."

"Are your arms broken?"

"I saw you sitting there and you looked bored. I thought I'd give you something to do. It is your job." Kaname raised an elegant eyebrow in challenge.

Zero but the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. "That's right."

"Why are they staffing someone over night?"

"Security issues or some shit. It'll be me most nights I think."

"How nice." Kaname nodded. "At least it won't ever be boring when I get here."

"I'll do my best to entertain you." Zero flashed the Vampire a wide grin.

"Good." Dark eyes flicked to the forgotten iPad. "Why are you looking up Sara Shirabuki?" Kaname leaned closer.

"Fuck off." Zero said reaching over and locking the screen.

"I was simply curious. If it's something fro the Association then I can lend you some of my records on her backgrounds. I doubt that Hunter's have an accurate profile of her. If it's for…" Kaname looked Zero over from head to toe. "Personal reasons. You'll have to make due with your records."

"Oh so you'll help if it's for a mission but if I want to fuck her I've got to work on my own."

Kaname stiffened. "Precisely."

Zero slumped back in his seat and unlocked the screen. "As a matter of fact it is for the Association. I've got to go to some stuffy ass party this weekend to keep an eye on the going ons. Radicals and all that bullshit. Honestly if you all want to kill each other less work for me." Zero smiled in a sweetly sarcastic way.

"Interesting. Shoto-Sama's party s by invitation only."

"Suck it." Zero pulled out his invite and dropped it on the screen of his iPad.

Kaname picked it up and looked it over. He held it to the light before he sniffed it. "How the fuck did you manage that? It's authentic."

"I'm just soooooo important." Zero drug out so in a sarcastic manner.

"Impressive." Kaname smiled. His heart sped up as an idea sparked. "I'll be there too. Perhaps we can collaborate."

"On what?"

"Why not come up to my room and we can chat." Kaname leaned in and smiled, showing off his fangs.

"And if I decline?"

"Are you scared?" Kaname leaned in closer and pinned Zero in with his arms.

"In your dreams." Zero snarled.

"Then come along. If anyone else needs to get in they have keys. And you have your pager." Kaname straightened. "Come along Zero." He said in an arrogant tone.

"Fucking blood sucker." Zero seethed under his breath as he grabbed his things.

When they were in the elevator Kaname allowed his eyes to honestly wander over Zero.

"The uniform suits you."

"Shove off."

"I'm serious. If you'd worn you Cross uniform properly I might have noticed years ago how handsome you are."

Zero's eyes narrowed. "If you're taking the piss I swear to god I'll break your face."

"It won't stay broken for long." Kaname smiled.

Zero rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious though. You look good all made up. Will you be wearing a tux this weekend?"

"I have to." Zero crossed his arms. "I have to fit in and all."

"I'm sure you'll look dashing." Kaname said. And he meant it but Zero didn't have to know that.

Zero just rolled his eyes.

They got to the penthouse Kaname motioned for Zero to go first.

The Hunter had never been here before so when the elevator opened into a small foyer with three closed doors he stood there awkwardly.

"The rooms to the left are Yuuki's. Mine are to the right. And straight on is the shared area." Kaname lead the way through the middle door. "Yuuki should be asleep by now. She does enjoy her day time gallivants."

"She likes to feel Human still." Zero offered.

"Yes. Yes she does. You keep her in touch with that world."

"Not any more. I'll be working nights here. Before I realize it I'll be just like a normal blood sucker."

"Won't that be wonderful." Kaname smiled over his shoulder. "Come through to the kitchen, I feel like a coffee."

"Do you even know how to make a coffee?" Zero smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aren't you too high and mighty to make your own coffee?"

"Are you offering?" Kaname turned from the sink.

"Like hell." Zero crossed his arms and leaned on the bar.

Kaname just smiled to himself and went about preparing two coffees. As the French press was steeping he went about preparing mugs. "Cream and sugar?" he asked.

"Just cream." Zero said. While Kaname was working with his back to him Zero was enjoying the view. It was these small moments that Zero selfishly indulged in.

A few minutes later Kaname turned around with two steaming mugs of coffee. He walked over to the breakfast bar and set one in front of Zero.

"So about Saturday." Kaname said before sipping his black coffee.

"Right." Zero sipped his coffee, for a moment he had let his imagination run wild. But of course it was about business. The Association was eating away at every aspect of his life. He hoped this case would be over quickly, then he could go back to avoiding Kaname, as he had planned. Seeing him so much wasn't going to do him any good.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, another chapter for you all! i hope you enjoy it lots. things will start to pick up from here! i can't leave the boys wanting for long. besides they're not THAT stupid.

**The Doorman**

**Chapter 3 – Watch Your Back**

Zero stood in front of the mirror with a grimace firmly plastered on his face. Yuuki stood on a chair as she fixed silver hair into a slicked backish style. She had insisted Zero come over four hours ago so they could get ready together. Upon her insistence Zero had helped her pick a dress since according to the short girl her brother was a brute when it came to helping her find a dress.

Then she had insisted Zero would look better with a silver tie and vest instead of a bow tie. So she had raided her brother's closet. It was driving Zero up the wall because it smelled like the handsome Pureblood. Kaname had gone into the office for a few hours when he had come home Yuuki had shouted him away so Zero hadn't seen the man yet.

Clapping her hands Yuuki hopped down and looked Zero over. "You look so handsome. Kaname had better fall in love with you tonight!"

Zero rolled his eyes. "I'm wearing his clothes, I doubt it."

Yuuki cocked her head to the side and sigh. "Oh Zero, you're so silly."

Yuuki had been the first person Zero had come out too. And it had only taken her two weeks to figure out who Zero fancied. When she had confronted Zero he was mortified! But they had bonded over it and they would stay up late on weekends coming up with crazy plans to figure out which team Kaname batted for. They never enacted any of the plans but it had been fun coming up with them.

When Yuuki had been in her accident and awoke as Yuuki Kuran Zero had shut down. He'd spiraled into a depression when he realized that Yuuki had won, she would marry Kaname and they'd live happily ever after. That was until she got fed up with Zero sulking and avoiding her. She cornered him one night and gave him a rationing of shit for being such a prick about it all.

Again they had bonded. They were closer than siblings and knew every secret of the other. She had promised to never tell Kaname of Zero's feelings. She had also told him that she had mixed feelings over her engagement with her brother. She had told Zero she wouldn't shirk her duties as a Pureblood but she would have to relax into the roll and that if her brother were to take a lover she would prefer it to be Zero.

Their late night talks had dwindled over the last year but they were still comfortable with each other, some things would never change. But Zero was finding it harder and harder to talk to Yuuki about Kaname.

"Are you ready yet?"

Zero and Yuuki whipped around to see Kaname leaning on the doorframe.

"You've started drinking early." Yuuki smiled.

Kaname drained the rest of the whiskey in his glass. "It's not like I can get drink there. I've got to be stately and all that shit. I might as well get a head start."

Yuuki laughed.

"Lucky you." Zero huffed.

"Go have a drink Zero. I'll be finished in a moment." Yuuki smiled. Zero nodded and walked toward Kaname, he didn't see Yuuki wink at her brother.

Kaname lead the way into his study. "Do you take your whiskey neat?"

"Yes." Zero said. He admired the view of Kaname's ass while the Pureblood poured drinks. Zero snapped his eyes up when Kaname turned around.

Taking the offered drink he drank half in one gulp.

"Nice tie and vest." Kaname smiled as he sipped his drink.

Zero tried to keep himself from blushing but he felt the heat in his cheeks. "Yuuki insisted."

"They suit you."

"Thanks. The vest is a bit tight, you're a skinny bastard." Zero smiled.

"I've got muscle, thank you very much."

"You're still a delicate fairy." Zero dodged a playful punch as he made for another drink.

"You're an ass Kiryu." There was no venom behind Kaname's words.

"I do try my hardest." Zero turned around with a grin on his face as he drank down more whiskey. He'd have to be sharp at the party but there was no harm getting a little buzz before the fact.

"Thank you for hanging out with Yuuki today. I loath picking out a dress. I always say the wrong thing. Dresses aren't my area." Kaname walked over to the window and looked out at the city.

"No? You never check out women in dresses?" Zero was thankful the whiskey had calmed his nerves or his hands would have been shaking.

Kaname let out a soft laugh. Thanks to the whiskey Kaname thought it was a good idea to finally let Kiryu in on his sexual preferences. The silverette had been digging at it for years now. When they were at Cross he had assumed the Hunter wanted it for rumor's sake. Now… well they weren't immature teenagers anymore.

"No. Suits and tuxedos are more my preference." Kaname watched Zero from the corner of his eye, gauging his reaction.

"Well I owe Yuuki money." Zero smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"We've had a bet going for… well years now."

"And you thought I was straight?"

Zero shrugged.

"Aren't you two just a charming conniving pair."

"I try." Zero laughed.

Kaname emptied his glass and set it down on a table near by. "It works out just fine that we're alone. You should drink my blood." Kaname said it in a flat tone as he undid his bow tie.

"What? No. I'm not hungry."

"It doesn't matter. It'll elevate your blood status."

"I'm high enough as it is. I won't have a problem at party. After drinking from Rido I apparently pass as some kind of aristocrat."

"Low level." Kaname popped the first few button on his crisp white shirt.

"That works for me."

"I insist. I'll have enough to worry about with Yuuki along, I don't want to have to worry about you." Kaname stepped closer to Zero.

The Hunter downed the rest of his whiskey and set the glass down. He wasn't sure it was a smart idea to give into Kaname's request. It wasn't that he didn't want Kaname's blood, he'd drank it in the past. The first few times it had made Zero's heart ache with unrequited love. Now, Zero wasn't sure he could handle it. Knowing that Kaname preferred men but hadn't expressed interest in him. It was already making him ache on the inside.

"No thanks."

"You were going to ask Yuuki."

"Of course."

"How's it different? She's already dressed, don't spoil her dress."

"You're wearing white, that's easier to spoil." Zero swallowed hard.

"Stop being such an obstinate prick and drink my blood." Kaname growled.

Zero felt the power of Kaname's words surge through him. "Fucking Pureblood." Zero grumbled as he gave into the brunette.

He stepped closer and moved the shirt from Kaname's neck area. Stepping close so their chests were nearly touching Zero made eye contact with Kaname. "Thank you." He said sincerely before looking down to Kaname's neck.

He felt nervous, he didn't want to soil Kaname's shirt. He attached his lips to the base of the Pureblood's neck before baring his fangs and sinking them slowly in.

Kaname held back the moan that threatened to escape. He buried his thoughts and cleared his mind. He couldn't have Zero finding out his feelings, not this way.

The ex-human drank three mouthfuls before pulling out his fangs and licking the wound closed. Only when the skin was healed did he remove his lips. Looking at the slightly pink area Zero leaned down and licked the area over making sure it was clean of blood tinged saliva. He felt Kaname shiver.

"Sorry. You're clean now." Zero looked down and started doing up Kaname's shirt. The Pureblood had a far off look in his eyes. "I know it must be unpleasant to have to degrade yourself to feeding an ex-human. But thank you."

"It's not degrading." Kaname said as he snapped back to the present.

"I'm sure there's another man you'd rather have drinking you blood. Someone handsome and dashing." Zero finished tying Kaname's bow tie.

"That's such a-"

"Onii-Sama!" The mood was shattered and the moment of confession gone when Yuuki bounced into the room. She stopped when she noted their closeness and Zero's fingers lingering on the tied bow tie. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt."

Zero stepped away and fought down a blush. "You weren't Kaname just gave me blood so I have a higher status for the evening. It was nice of him."

"I see." Yuuki looked to her brother. They had a silent conversation through that look. "Sorry." She said. "Shall we be off though? We don't want to be too late."

"Of course not. I'll get my coat." Kaname swept out of the room and to the coat closet in the entrance hall.

Yuuki and Zero followed silently. Kaname handed Yuuki her dressy coat. Zero went to shrug into his normal coat.

"You can't go in that." Kaname scoffed. "Wear this." He handed Zero a spare coat of his own.

"This is fine." Zero said.

"Nope." Yuuki pulled it off the silverette. "Just put it on!"

Zero grumbled but put it on. Surprisingly it fit nicely.

"You look the part. I can't show up to a formal occasion with an ill dressed tag along."

"I'm not tagging along."

"Yes you are."

"I can go on my own if it's such an inconvenience." Zero seethed.

"Oh stop it you two. You're coming with us Zero. You can be my date." Yuuki stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"You're such a handful sometimes." Kaname said as he walked over to the elevator and pushed the button.

"But that's why you love me." Yuuki said as she pulled Kaname down so she could kiss his cheek. "Don't worry I know my role. I'm yours for the evening. I was just joking."

"You can play whatever role you want. It doesn't bother me."

Zero stood behind the siblings as they talked. He couldn't help but feel excluded and unwanted. He knew it was going to be this way, at least he was buzzed enough to push aside the feelings and lock them away till later. For now he placed his mask of indifference on and squared his shoulders.

It was 3am and the party was in full swing. Zero had dodged questions as best as he could. He was well versed in cryptic answers and half truths. When they had arrived Zero had chosen to loiter outside for another twenty minutes so he wouldn't be associated with the Purebloods at all.

After dodging aristocrats and advances of interested men and women he had situated himself on the balcony that made up the second floor of the ballroom. From here he could see Kaname and Yuuki. He also noted that Takuma Ichijo had shown up. He had stayed close to Kaname the whole night.

Zero couldn't help but consider that Kaname's preferences ran toward blond haired men. It would make sense. Takuma had always been by Kaname. They had grown up together and the blond had always been fiercely protective of the Pureblood. His buzz had worn off hours ago so Zero couldn't ignore the stab of pain he felt at considering Kaname was secretly taken.

Zero checked his watch. Only three hours till sunrise. That meant the party would be winding down. As if reading his mind. Kaname looked up to Zero. Their eyes met, Zero's stomach flipped, and the Pureblood made a tiny head jerk to signal that they were leaving. Breathing a sigh of relief Zero inconspicuously made his way toward the coatroom. He grabbed his coat and made it out just before the Purebloods had. He walked to their car and got in, Seiren was already in the driver's seat.

"Don't worry they're about ten steps behind me. The evening went smoothly." Zero reported, even though he knew the Vampire had also been hovering through out the party.

"Thank you." She said in a clipped tone. She pulled out a slip of paper as the Kuran's walked closer. "This is his updated schedule. A meeting was changed on Monday."

Zero snatched the paper and tucked it into his tuxedo pocket. "Thanks." He said before settling back into his seat just as Kaname opened the door for Yuuki.

"God that was awful." Yuuki slid into the limo.

Zero's heart stuttered as Takuma Ichijo slid into the limo behind Kaname.

"Hello Kiryu." Takuma smiled at the Hunter. "How'd you get an invite to such a stuffy occasion?"

"I'm just special I suppose." Zero shrugged.

"The Association didn't know about this right?" He looked at Kaname and the Pureblood shook his head. "So you weren't there on business." Takuma fell silent a moment before smiling and elbowing Kaname. "I guess he finally got himself a high ranking girlfriend."

Kaname rolled his eyes.

Zero scoffed. "That would never happen."

"A boyfriend maybe." Yuuki piped in before looking at Zero and the two smiled.

"Oh? Poor Yuuki careful you don't catch the gay." Takuma bit back a laugh.

"Three hot men in the car with me and not one of them will make a move on me." Yuuki pretended to pout.

"Oh my dear fiancé, I'll always make a move on you." Kaname grinned as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Awww you're too kind." Yuuki smiled. "A kiss out of obligation is better than nothing I suppose."

Zero tuned out the Vampire's banter. He looked out the window across from him. He just wanted to get home. It was his last night in his flat and he wanted to do a little more packing. It wasn't much really just his clothes, he'd never been one to accumulate possessions so moving was going to be easy. Aiko had been nice enough to offer the room. It would be temporary he was sure. The girl was bound to get a boyfriend eventually and Zero was planning on moving out of the city as soon as he could put in transfer papers.

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted and waved a hand in front of his face. "You were spacing out."

"Sorry I'm just tired. I'm not quite used to the Vampire standard time."

"Oh. What a shame. I was going to suggest you come up for a drink."

Zero saw they were outside of Kaname's building. He noted that Kaito was on duty.

"No thanks. I've got packing to finish."

"Are you going somewhere?" Kaname asked.

"Just moving flats." Zero said.

"Oh? Where too? Closer to here I hope. Then we can have more coffee dates!" Yuuki clapped her hands.

"Ten minutes from here."

"Are you going to be on your own?" Takuma asked.

"No I'm moving in with a fellow Hunter."

"Your boyfriend?"

"No it's a woman." Zero said.

"Well then Seiren, could you drive Zero home?" Yuuki asked

The silent bodyguard nodded.

"Well have a good night. You'll have to give me the address when I see you next." Yuuki moved over so she could kiss Zero's cheek.

"Good night Kiryu." Takuma said as he opened the door.

Kaname just nodded. He was in too bad of a mood to trust his words.

When the door shut Zero heaved a sigh and slouched in his seat.

"Are those parties always that bad?"

"Yes."

"Great." Zero looked back out the window. "I didn't notice anyone paying an undue attention to Kaname or Yuuki. If the radicals wanted him dead I didn't see a hint of it."

"Neither did I."

Zero fell silent as he was driven back to his flat. It had been such a boring night.

After thanking the petite Vampire Zero got out of the limo and walked up to his flat. He let himself in and switched on the light. There were two boxes in the living room, one in the kitchen and there were two suitcases in his bedroom. That was everything Zero owned. His Cross Academy uniforms were in the suitcases. He had rented this flat because it was furnished so he wouldn't be bothered with taking bulky furniture.

Kaito and his girlfriend would be around for breakfast and to load the boxers into Kato's truck. It would be a quick move and Zero was sure he would be settled by lunch. Then he could grab a few hours of sleep before going on duty.

He flopped onto the bed. Absently he noted he was still wearing Kaname's vest, tie and jacket. Smiling Zero ran his hand down his chest. At least he had a reason to visit Kaname. But damn was it hard to not think of the men when he reeked of him right now.

Takuma and Yuuki were giggling in the kitchen about god knew what. Kaname had retired to his study to have another whiskey. It had been a taxing evening, pretending to be interested in everyone. He had envied Zero, being able to exclude himself from the throng of Vampires and watch from above.

Kaname looked out of the window he wondered where it was that Zero was moving too and who was he moving in with? Had Yuuki been joking when she suggested that Zero was interested in men? He'd never asked Yuuki. There was an unspoken line that he would not cross. She had been Zero's confidante before she hand been a Kuran. He would never put Yuuki in a compromising position when it came to Zero. But he had been dying to know since his second year at Cross if Zero preferred men.

If he was going to make an advance on the Hunter he didn't want it thrown in his face because the man was straight. Although the alternative of being rejected by Zero because he truly didn't like him would be a whole other heartache.

Taking a seat Kaname leafed absently through papers. They were all for the Council. It was such a pain in his ass. If only they knew. He grit his teeth. One day soon he'd show his true colours. It had been a secret he had held close to his heart for years now. Zero had been unconscious and bleeding when Kaname had faced down Rido, the man he had assumed was his uncle, only to have the truth thrown in his face. He wasn't sure why he had never noticed the peculiarities before. Hindsight was twenty twenty he knew. The signs and memories had always been there. It had been while Rido was busy gloating over a shattered Kaname that Zero had come round and pulled himself together to take the opportunity to injure the deranged pureblood and allow Kaname to pull it together and kill the man who had woken him from his slumber.

There were days, more so recently, that Kaname wished he could just retreat back to his mansion and go to sleep. He'd never have to worry about matters such as Zero Kiryu. Love hurt too much. His mind wandered to that woman, the one who had sacrificed so much. His heart hammered in his chest. Pushing the thought aside he looked down at the paper and read the boring words, anything to distract himself. He didn't want to think about her right now. There was something else that demanded his attention.

Opening his laptop Kaname clicked into his database of information. He was sure that had been Kaito Takamiya who had let him in. Pulling up the page he smiled. Now he was sure that the Association was fiddling in his life. But why? Opening his phone he punched in a number from memory. "Seiren, I'd like to see you in my study." He hung up before receiving an answer, he knew she would come. After all she lived on the next floor down and always responded instantly to his requests no matter how crazy they were. He could also count on her not lying to him.

A minute later the petite girl let herself in.

"Kaname-Sama." She bowed.

"I have a question for you." He closed the laptop and locked eyes on the woman. "Why do I have Hunter's guarding my building?"

"They've been requested by the council to keep a guard on you due to recent threats made by the radicals."

"Other then Takamiya who is tasked with the guard role?"

"Aiko Fukumi."

Kaname waited a moment expecting to hear Zero's name. "And what of Kiryu?"

"He's a wild card at the moment. The Association is hesitant to give him missions. He's been slated for minor ones such a Level E take outs. Nothing higher than that. Many Hunters still don't trust him."

"I see." Kaname couldn't decide if he felt relieved or not. "Find out where he is moving too."

"He's moving in with Aiko Fukumi tomorrow morning."

"The address?"

"1137 Estate Street. Apartment 56."

"Thank you. Let me know if Kiryu is tasked with a mission other then E take outs."

"Yes sir. But I'm sorry to inform you that I don't think he'll be put on your retinue. They don't trust him enough."

"Of course not." Kaname sigh. "I can never catch a break."

"Perhaps it's best if you make your own luck with him."

Kaname nodded and motioned for the woman to leave.

Seiren bowed and left the study. She wiped her sweaty palms on her slacks. That had been one of the hardest things she had had to do in a very long time. She wasn't sure why she had lied about Kiryu's involvement. But she had.

She had known since the day Kaname had taken notice in the silverette what the man felt. At the moment she wasn't sure her master would ever make a move in the right direction. But if he knew that Zero was hanging around just for the sake of a mission it might break Kaname's heart, even if he acted like he didn't have one half the time.

All Seiren wanted was to see Kaname happy. She had held out hope for years that when Yuuki woke up she would make Kaname happy and she did but not in the way Seiren had hoped. Maybe Zero Kiryu was up to the task of capturing Kaname's heart. He was stubborn and ignored the formal rules of Vampire society. Kaname had never been treated as anything other then royalty until he met Zero. She had seen the way Kaname loved being treated as an equal to the man. That was all Kaname ever wanted, just to be normal.

Maybe, just maybe, Zero Kiryu could do that. She hoped with all her heart that was the case.


	4. Chapter 4

SO here's the update... finally... real life has socked me again. i'm getting ready to move so it's been packing and donating and yard sale. i'll do my best to update soon but i can't quite promise. i love you all and thanks for the comments!

The Doorman

Chapter 4 – Be Mine

Zero leaned against the breakfast bar and sipped his coffee. He had just been switching shifts with Aiko when Kuran had come in and invited him for coffee. It had become sort of their routine once or twice a week Kaname came back just as Zero was leaving and they would talk. Usually it had to do with Association business or they complained in general about things, or Yuuki. Sometimes the girl would join them but that was over now, she had moved out two days ago.

Tonight it was just Kaname and Zero. The Pureblood smiled, there was no chance of someone interrupting.

"Did you get an invite to this fucking shit?" Zero asked pulling out a pristine white envelope and dropping it on the counter.

"Of course. Everyone loves rubbing shoulders with me. I'm just so important." Kaname grinned.

"You wish." Zero scoffed.

"Who is the association sending to guard me?" Kaname asked.

"Kaito." Zero answered and sipped his coffee.

The Hunter wasn't quite sure how it was managed but Kaname was unaware that Zero was on the mission with Aiko and Kaito. The Pureblood assumed that it was just the two leaving Zero free to interact with him free of suspicion.

"How did you manage an invitation this time?"

"No clue. I think someone's enjoying playing with me. I have half a mind not to go."

"Don't skip out on it. It's fun to have you around at these. It makes the night interesting."

"Thanks. You make me sound like an accessory." Zero rolled his eyes.

"Never. You're my personal body entertainment." Kaname sipped his coffee.

"You're a complete ass. I should skip it just to piss you off."

"You'd make Yuuki awfully sad if you didn't go. She likes dressing you up."

"Just because I'm an ex-human doesn't mean you Purebloods can entertain yourself with me. Between you and your sister I'm always doing this or that. And dressing up or gallivanting about on your every whim." Zero pursed his lips.

"Not true."

"Very true."

"Well if you had something to do for the Association I'd leave you be."

"Aren't you just a charmer. From one sore spot to the next. I don't know why I give you the time of day."

Kaname threw Zero a brilliant smile. "Because I'm handsome."

Zero rolled his eyes.

"Because I feed you all the best information. Once the Association stops being a prick about you being a Vampire you'll have the perfect set up going. Contact with a Pureblood which will always make a mission easy."

"Yes. Well that might be another stigma they've saddled me with. Kaito leaked that I'm hanging with you so people are asking weird questions."

"Talking to me should be a bonus point."

"Well I'm Zero Kiryu so it hardly helps."

"I hope it changes soon."

"Me too." Zero said. Kaname walked over to the window to look out and Zero couldn't help but check the man out.

He bit his lip. It would be nice to have this time with Kaname…. As a couple. Their schedules sort of worked together so it's not like there would be a strain for time. The more time Zero spent with the Pureblood the more his list of reasons they should be together grew.

"Not to be rude but I have work to do. You're welcome to stay." Kaname turned to look Zero in the eyes. "You're also welcome to stay over, but there will be a price."

"Thanks, but I'm too tired for your mind games." Zero took the last sip of coffee before walking to the sink and putting his mug in it.

"What a shame." Kaname said seriously.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"Till next time then." Kaname leaned on the counter and watched Zero leave.

When he was on his own he sigh. It would have been nice to have Zero stay over.

Kaito was leaning on a pillar keeping his eye on Kaname. Zero walked up and leaned next to the Hunter.

"Yo." Kaito said and looked to his friend.

"Hey. You look like you're having a barrel of laughs over here."

"You know it. Lucky bastard getting to drink and flirt."

"I'm not flirting." Zero said indignantly.

"I see you batting your eyelashes at him."

"I do not bat my eyelashes."

"Whatever you say princess."

"Fuck off." Zero shoved Kaito.

"It looks to be a quiet affair tonight. It's all of Kuran's allies milling about. It's like Cross all over again except I'm not teaching these bastards."

"You loved teaching admit it."

"It was nice. A lot better than playing babysitter to Kuran."

"It's not so bad." Zero finished his whiskey.

Kaito just laughed at his friend. "You should just confess to him already. He gives you information and you have coffee dates. You've got to be missing a hint if you think he doesn't like you."

"There's other factors."

"Like what?"

"Like that." Zero jerked his chin toward Kaname.

Kaito looked over and saw Takuma leaning in close to whisper in his ear. It was true that the blond was almost always near Kaname. In Cross they had been insufferable in class, constantly talking and whispering to each other. Kaito could tell from the body language that the two Vampires were close. But it didn't seem that they were intimately close.

"I don't think you have to worry about him. Just do something so you stop moping around."

"I don't mope."

"That's not what Aiko says."

"Fuck off." Zero pushed off the pillar and walked away.

He wasn't exactly angry at Kaito after all his friend was only stating the truth. Taking another sip of his drink Zero looked over to where Kaname was talking to Takuma. Zero would have made a move on Kaname if he knew he wouldn't be rejected. But that bastard was so damn aloof that the Hunter wasn't sure. They had been getting along better as of late but still…. It could just be an act. There might be something that Kaname needed from him.

Finishing his drink Zero walked off to get another. He really didn't want to be here. But since he had been roped into taking the limo with Kaname and Yuuki he couldn't leave just yet. Well he could but it would be a long walk home. If he was going to have to deal with Kaname later he might as well do it drunk. The Vampire was always such a dick after these events. Even when Yuuki was trying to be nice Kaname would snap at her. The ride home always sucked.

"Zero."

The silverette turned.

"You look like you're brooding over here."

"Shouldn't you be with your brother?"

"Nope. He and Takuma are talking about something and something that's sooooooo boring."

"I see. So you've come to annoy me. I'm not here to babysit you."

"You're here to babysit Kaname." Yuuki smiled. "Or grope him. Whatever you prefer."

"I'm not in the mood." Zero growled.

"You and Kaname are both in such a bad mood tonight."

"What's eating him?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Did you two fight?"

"No." Zero threw back the whole glass of whiskey before ordering another.

"Well it seems that something is brewing between you two. So fix it or leave him alone." Yuuki fixed Zero with a hard glare.

He looked at her. Never before had she defended Kaname. "I didn't do anything."

"It's clear he's to scared to make a move. So you should or stop leading him on."

"I'm not leading him on."

"You always say yes to coffee."

"That's hardly leading him on."

"I could strangle the pair of you!" Yuuki seethed as she walked off.

Zero looked into his glass. He wasn't sure how he felt about what Yuuki had just said. She was becoming more protective of her brother. There was no way Kaname was in a bad mood because of him. That was crazy because he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary or anything more offensive then normal. He sipped his whiskey and watched as Yuuki walked up to her brother and handed over a drink. Kaname took the drink and leaned in to whisper in Yuuki's ear.

He knew they were siblings but there was still a pang of jealousy every time he saw the two interacting. Checking his watch Zero noted they would probably be leaving soon. Kaname rarely stayed more then two hours, he hated these sorts of gathers even though his friends were here.

Sure enough twenty minutes later Kaname caught Zeros attention and the Kuran's made their excuses.

Kaito watched the three leaving. He text Aiko to have her text him when Zero got home. He had watched Zero pound drinks all night and didn't quite trust the inebriated Hunter.

Zero slid into the limo. Yuuki smiled at him. "Did you have fun?"

"Don't I always." Zero grumped as he looked out the window.

"I'm still looking into who gets you all the invites." Kaname said.

"That would be great if you knew. I have half a mind to start turning them down no matter how essential you say I am."

"No Zeroooo! You have to come! You make it fun!" Yuuki pulled a pouty face.

"And you're fun to watch."

Zero glared at Kaname.

"I saw you talking with Takamiya-Kun tonight."

"What of it?"

"What did he want?"

"None of your business."

"I was simply curious."

Zero looked at Kaname and his heart ached. He had loved this man for so long and he was always just out of reach yet right in front of him it was torture. "Well stop being curious or I'll mistake it as you caring."

"I do care. I can't have a Rabid E running about. It's my duty to keep you sane."

"Oh yes what a task that must be. How ghastly."

"It's not so bad as you would think."

Zero scoffed. "Not so bad. I'm so sorry I'm such an inconvenience. I'll try my hardest to stay out of your way."

Kaname looked at the Hunter. He wanted to say something but he couldn't think of the right response besides his sister was in the car and he didn't want to confess with her around she'd just critique his poor approach and point out why Zero turned him down. So the Pureblood just looked out the window.

Zero was angry. He wanted to break something. He couldn't take the site of Kaname right now. "Stop the car." He called to Seiren and she pulled to the side of the road. "Have a good night Kurans." Zero said as he got out of the car.

"Zero wait!" Yuuki rushed to the door and hoped out. "What are you doing?"

"I can't stand the atmosphere. I'll walk from here."

"Don't be silly you're ages from your flat. Let us drive you."

"No thanks. I'm headed to Headquarters actually."

"Why?"

"There's a shooting range there. And punching bags. I'm pissed off."

Yuuki reached out and ran her hand down Zero's arm. "Don't let Kaname hurt your feelings. He's just pissed off about god knows what. I'll make sure he behaves. So come along."

"Yuuki you've always been such a sweetheart. You do too much for me. Go have a nice sleepover with your fiancé. Braid each other's hair and talk about the people you have a crush on. Just have fun or whatever." Zero leaned down and kissed Yuuki's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow or something." And Zero walked off in the direction of the Hunter's Association. She stood watching till Zero had rounded the corner.

The short brunette got back in the car. "I hope you're happy now." She seethed.

"It's not my fault he took it the wrong way."

"You're so mean to him. No wonder he thinks you hate him."

"He thinks I hate him?"

"Of course you baka! You've never been nice to him."

"Well I can hardly change now he'll know something is up."

"I'm getting so fed up with you. Stop sulking. You spend so much time with him now. So just pull up your big girl panties and confess. Or leave him alone."

"Leave him alone? I couldn't if I tried."

"Then tell him. Stop stringing him along."

"I'm hardly stringing Kiryu along."

Yuuki just growled in frustration and went silent. She was floored that they were both so dense. She had just had the same conversation with both of them tonight. If they didn't do anything then she was done. Totally over it and there was nothing she could do for them. There was only so much a girl could do.

Kaito and Aiko were slightly frantic when they got into the Association the next day. Zero had never made it home the night before and no one seemed to know where he was. They were going to Yagari to set an all points out for the silverette.

The two pulled up short when they walked into the older Hunter's office.

"Perfect I wasn't sure if you would get the memo so early." Yagari said.

"Memo?" Kaito looked from Zero to his sensei.

"Yes I figured since you were all free this morning we could meet about the Kuran case. We've had some new information in."

"I see." Kaito looked to Zero. He was still in his tux shirt and pants from the previous night. "Where did you go last night?"

Zero looked to his friend. "I came here."

"You slept at the association? That explains your early start." Kaito dropped into his seat.

"Why come here?" Aiko asked

"I wanted to shoot something and I figured since we were trying to prevent Kuran's assassination I better distance myself."

"Did something happen?"

"He's an ass." Zero crossed his arms.

"Well onto the case." Yagari diffused the situation before it could get any worse. "We've had information in to solidify what we were suspecting. We're going to gather further information but it looks like we could be in a position to send one of you three on a side mission. Since you are all well versed in Kuran's movements and the such it would be wise to send one of you instead of catching a new Hunter up on it."

"Where would we be sent?" Zero asked.

"We're unsure at the moment. As I said this could be a ways off. Three or four weeks. But we'll see when the time comes."

"Does Kuran still think you're being shunned by the Association and that you're just there as his friend?" Kaito asked.

"He does. As stupid as it is. Sometimes he's so fucking stupid." Zero said.

"So are you." Kaito said and pulled a smile.

"Are we continuing with the same roster for the Doorman?"

"Yes." Yargari said.

"Good. I'm off then. I need sleep." Zero stood and left.

It was four in the morning when Kaname walked into his building. Zero had opened the door and was holding the door to the lobby but not making eye contact.

"What are your plans after work?"

"Sleep." Zero replied finally looking at Kaname.

"If you're not too tired would you come up for a coffee?"

Zero held his breath for a second and debated. "Okay. I'll see you when Kaito gets here."

"Excellent." Kaname flashed him his most stunning smile. "I'll have your coffee ready."

And he walked to the elevators.

Zero slumped into his chair and waited. His heart was pounding. He should probably stop making it a habit of having coffee with Kaname. Yuuki didn't know what she was talking about, stringing Kaname along indeed. It was doing worse for Zero then for Kaname. Sighing the silverette heard a tap at the door and looked to see Kaito.

"Where were you?" Kaito asked when Zero let him in. "You seemed pretty spaced out."

"I was just thinking."

"About Kuran?"

"Something like that." Zero rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to have coffee with him."

"He's already been through? Odd he's early."

"Right?" Zero pulled a half smile.

"Maybe he's going to pop the question tonight." Kaito waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up." Zero grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun tiger."

Zero flipped Kaito off as he walked to the elevators. Zero picked at his fingers nails as the elevator went to the top floor. The door slid open and he walked into the kitchen. Kaname was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and reading a thick book.

"What chya reading?" Zero asked as he slid into the empty seat and pulled the coffee mug toward him.

"Vampire history." Kaname marked his page and closed the book. "How's the coffee?"

"You've got it perfect. Just the way I like it." Zero smiled and sipped it again.

"So have you been assigned any missions yet?"

"Yagari offered me a few Level E disposals but I didn't want too."

"You should take them. Show them you don't mind doing the small tasks."

"I do mind though."

"That's the wrong attitude is you want them to like you and give you serious missions."

"I don't care. Yagari know what I'm capable of. I have nothing to prove." Zero leaned back. "If they never give me a job maybe I'll ask Seiren if you need another bodyguard." Zero cracked a smile.

"You as my bodyguard?" Kaname raised an elegant eyebrow. He loved the idea but it would be torture and wouldn't work for long. But god was it tempting. "No thank you."

Zero's face fell. "Why not? I'd be perfect."

"Define perfect."

"I'm a pro marksman. I know Vampires. I can wield a Hunter weapon. What else do you think I need?"

Kaname bit his lip. "Lots."

"Like what?" Zero felt his anger boiling.

"You're a D."

"Fuck you." Zero seethed.

"Careful. Or I'll take that as in invitation."

"An invitation? Like hell." Zero said loudly.

"It's not like I'd accept anyway." Kaname seethed, as his chest ached.

"Oh yes how degrading and offensive that an ex-human should find you attractive." Zero slammed his mug on the counter.

"Degrading?" Kaname was shocked. How could Zero think like that.

"If I was going to make a pass at you you'd know, you arrogant bastard!" Zero snatched at the front of Kaname's shirt and he dragged the Pureblood forward. Their lips crashed together in a fierce kiss.

Kaname was shocked. The Hunter had actually made the first move. If this was a move?

Zero let go of Kaname's shirt and shoved the Pureblood back.

"That's an invitation, not that you'll be taking me up on it. And that's fine." Zero let out a sigh as the anger drained from him. "I understand the difference in our status. I've just had these feelings for you for years. And now I have to see you nearly every day. And Yuuki makes it worse with all her prodding's." Zero shook his head and looked up into Kaname's eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you have enough to worry about. So just forget it."

Zero spun on his heels and made his way toward the elevator.

Kaname's mind finally caught up and he was suddenly in front of Zero. "Wait."

"Just drop it." Zero growled.

"I won't. When you say years…"

"Since Cross."

"Me too."

Zero laughed. "You don't have to put yourself out on my account. You won't wound my pride because you turn me down. Just don't pretend."

"I'm not. I just never knew. I didn't want to make an advance only to have you draw Bloody Rose and blow my head off. Or embarrass me in front of the Night Class."

Zero crossed his arms and looked at the Pureblood. "Seriously?"

"Yes Zero. I don't think I ever really hated you. But god do you get on my nerves sometimes." Kaname let out a little laugh.

"The feeling's mutual." Zero smiled.

"As long as we're on the same page." Kaname smiled and took the step forward into Zero's personal space. He leaned down and ghosted his lips against Zero's.

"Yeah same page." Zero said and reached up to tangle his fingers in Kaname's hair.

Kaname leaned back and broke the kiss. A smile spread across his face. "Well this has been a long time coming."

"Yeah. Because you're a stuck up prick." Zero smiled through the insult.

"You're not exactly in the running for the most genuine man of the year."

"It's your fault for being so unapproachable." Zero scowled, then his face broke out into a grin.

"I'm a pureblood, unapproachable is what I've been raised to be."

Zero let out a small laugh before leaning forward and resting his head on Kaname's shoulder. "We're at this point and I don't really know where to go from here. Whenever I thought about confessing to you my imagination would always supply some manner of declining. I have a thousand and one comebacks for you declining me. I never thought you'd accept my feelings."

Kaname leaned his forehead on Zero's and let out a small laugh. "It's the same for me."

The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I suppose I should take you on a date." Kaname said straightening.

"I think that's do able."

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"I can weasel out of my Doorman duties. So I'm all yours."

"Excellent." Kaname smiled one of his brilliantly stunning smiles.

"So this is happening." Zero sigh.

"This is most definitely happening." Kaname leaned in and kissed Zero again.

The two stood in the entrance hall kissing till Zero broke the kiss and stepped back. He was blushing fiercely.

"As much as I'd like to stay… one date would be nice before I try to get you naked." He smirked.

"Are you sure it won't be me getting you naked?"

"We'll have to see tomorrow night." Zero leaned in for a quick kiss before hitting the elevator button. "Have a good night."

"I look forward to tomorrow night." Kaname smiled and waved Zero off as he stepped into the elevator.

When the door closed Zero let his legs give out. That had gone in a direction he had never thought it would…. And he couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
